Hanya Tiga Hari
by 02NiyuchaLeticia
Summary: Jimin x Yoongi/ Jimin mendapatkan tantangan dari Taehyung. Dalam waktu tiga hari ia harus bisa mengajak Yoongi kencan bersamanya, namun ternyata hal itu tidak semudah dengan apa yang dipikirkan Jimin. Apakah ia akan kalah dalam taruhannya?/Warning: Typo(s), sho-ai, bahasa gahol, gaje d.l.l/Oneshot/Mind to RnR?


Leticia udah gak punya bacotan lagi...

Errr, mungkin nanti dibawah... XD

Happy reading~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Typo(s), sho-ai, bahasa gahol, garing d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya Tiga Hari © 02NiyuchaLeticia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"YO! JIIMIIIN KAMHIIIRRR...!" Panggil seseorang dengan sangat tidak woles. Membuat seluruh perhatian kantin mengarah pada orang itu.

Jimin menengok dan menemukan sohib seperjuangannya sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan heboh ke arahnya.

"Taehyung, Tumben banget lo nyiapin tempat duduk buat gua? Sekarang malem Jum'at ya? Wah, pantes lo belum di rukiah.!" Cerocos Jimin panjang lebar sampai kuahnya kemana-mana.

Yup, jarang-jarang Jimin bisa kebagian tempat duduk di kantin sekolah yang penuh sesak ini. Bahkan kantin ini mempunyai selogan tersendiri 'Siapa cepat dia dapat. Angkat pantat ilang tempat.'

"Anjeeeeng! Lo pikir gua kesambet make di rukiah segala.." Sungut Taehyung dengan wajah kesal.

"Ya, kali... biasanya 'kan lo nelantarin gua. " Jelas Jimin dan dengan seenak udelnya ia mengembat jatah makan siang milik Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya diam membiarkan santapan makan siangnya hilang begitu saja.

"Kenapa? Lo mau minjem semfak gua?" Tanya Jimin dengan blak-blakan tanpa mikir situasi tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

"_Hoeek!.."_ Yah... itu korban yang ke 1000. Selamat anda mendapatkan piring cantik dari Jimin.

"Kagak, gua cuma mau bilang kemarin pacar gua ngajakin kencan." Ucap Taehyung dengan bangganya.

"Ck, kencan begitu doank gua juga bisa." Cibir Jimin.

"Oh ya? Gua gak yakin itu bakal berhasil sama lo." Sindir Taehyung.

"Kejem lu! Soal berhasil nggaknya itu si urusan tuhan sama gua. Yang penting usaha dulu!"

"Gua yakin ini bakal sulit, mengingat gebetan lo orang yang rada-rada songong." Taehyung memasang wajah minta di tonjok sambil memainkan sedotan yang berada di minumannya.

"Lha, terus?" Jimin mulai kesal sekarang.

"Gua nantangin lo buat ngajakin dia kencan dalam jangka waktu tiga hari!" Taehyung mengangkat tiga jari kanannya di hadapan wajah Jimin.

"Hadiahnya?" Jimin menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung yang bau amis itu.

"Gua bakal traktir lo makan-makan selama tiga hari tiga malem. Tapi, kalo lo sampe kalah..." Taehyung sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Biar rada tegang gitu,

"...lo harus mau joget sambil nyanyi 'geboy mujaer' di depan anak-anak sekelas selama tiga hari! Deal?" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya.

"Deal! Gua terima tantangan lo!" Jimin menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung dengan tegas.

.

.

Strategi dimulai!

* * *

Hari ke-1

Yoongi sedang sibuk berkutat dengan selembar kertas yang hampir penuh dengan coretan tangannya.

'_sret.. sret sret.. sret'_

Suara goresan pensil yang beradu dengan kertas terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruang kelasnya yang masih kosong.

Sesekali ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai dan bergumam membaca tulisan yang tertera di selembar kertas penuh coretan tadi.

Sepertinya Yoongi tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah mejannya.

"Haiii, Yoongi gua yang manis... bikin kencan bareng gua nyok?" Ucap orang itu memasang tampang genit sembari memberi wink pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengadahkan kepalanya dan memasang tampang jijik begitu mengetahui orang yang menyapanya. 'Jimin sialan!' batinnya. Dan ...

'Buagh!'

Yoongi menghajar Jimin tepat mengenai wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan namun sayangnya tidak berlaku bagi Yoongi.

Jimin yang terkena pukulan cinta dari Yoongi hanya bisa guling-gulingan dilantai sambil menutupi wajahnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

Dengan kejam dan sadis Yoongi berkata,

"Bikin muka lu bonyok aja gua lebih tertarik!" Dan dengan begitu Yoongi berlalu meninggalkan Jimin yang masih tengkureb dilantai kelas. Poor Jimin.

Hari ke-1 gagal

* * *

Hari ke-2

Yoongi membuka buku catatannya yang kemarin dipinjam oleh Jimin.

Tepat pada halaman tengah buku tersebut mata Yoongi terbelalak begitu menemukan catatan yang ia yakini bahwa itu bukan tulisan dirinya.

Berikut isi dari catatan tersebut.

'_Yoongiii, pulang sekolah gua tunggu lo didepan gerbang!"_

_._

_._

"SIALAN, ANAK JELMAAN SETAN INI BERANI-BERANINYA NGAJAKIN GUA TAWURAN!" Teriak Yoongi sambil meremas catatan itu dengan kuat lalu ia injak-injak hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

.

.

.

.

Well, sepertinya Yoongi salah mengartikan isi pesan dari Jimin. Bersiaplah untuk menyelamatkan dirimu dari amukannya Jimiin! Larilah! Lariii! (Author histeris sendiri)

Hari ke-2 gagal dengan Jimin yang hampir tewas ditengah jalan.

* * *

Hari ke-3

Jimin berjalan lemas menuju kelasnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengajak seorang Min Yoongi berkencan dengannya.

Kurang apa 'sih seorang Park Jimin itu...

Ganteng? Iya!

Tajir? Udah pasti!

Berbakat? Oh..jelas!

Jimin lalu duduk di bangkunya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi membayangkan dirinya menari-nari dan bernyanyi geboy mujaer di depan kelas.

Matanya melirik ke samping kanan lalu menemukan Yoongi yang sedang tertidur pulas di mejanya dengan tangan yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal dan wajahnya yang menghadap meja Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh,

"Muka lo yang lagi tidur jauh keliatan lebih manis..." Gumam Jimin.

Tiba-tiba ide licik datang di kepala jimin, ia meraih ponselnya lalu-

'Klik!'

-ia memotret Yoongi yang sedang tertidur.

Jimin menyeringai pada hasil karyanya, ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera menjalankan ide liciknya itu.

* * *

Pulang sekolah.

* * *

Yoongi tergesa-gesa membereskan barang bawaanya, ia benar-benar ingin menghindari Park Jimin sialan yang selalu merusak hari-harinya disekolah yang seharusnya indah itu.

Begitu mencapai pintu kelas ia tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang.

"Ups!"

Jika, orang yang ia tabrak itu tidak memeluknya mungkin ia akan terjatuh.

Yoongi menghela nafas lalu melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak sekaligus menangkapnya.

Tiba-tiba jantung Yoongi berdetak dengan cepat setelah melihat siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya. Bahkan wajah orang itu hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja dari wajah Yoongi.

"J-jimin?"

'_Dag DigDug DagDigDug DagDigDug DER!(?)' _M-maaf itu hanya suara pembangunan konstruksi sebelah.

'Duhh, gua kenapa siii?' Wajah Yoongi terasa panas.

Posisi mereka tetap seperti itu mengabaikan teman sekelas mereka yang berteriak-teriak meminta jalan keluar. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka ada yang nekat keluar melalui jendela kelas mereka yang berada di lantai lima. Dan ...

'Brakkk!'

Orang itu jatuh terpeleset dan terjun bebas dari lantai lima.

Sekelas hening menatap orang yang baru saja terjatuh.

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Teriakan orang yang terjatuh tadi memecah keheningan.

Taehyung segera memeriksa keadaan orang yang terjatuh itu dari jendela. Dengan kepala yang masih melihat kebawah Taehyung mengacungkan ibu jari pada teman sekelasnya.

"Aman!"

Kampret ni orang, temen sekelas jatuh dari lantai lima aman darimananya- Lho kenapa jadi OOT 'sih? Kembali ke MinYoon!

Jimin hanya tersenyum licik melihat Yoongi yang wajahnya sudah terlihat tidak karuan.

"Hap!"

"EMAAAK!" Yoongi kaget sampe-sampe latahnya keluar.

Dan pada akhirnya Yoongi menjelma menjadi karung beras. Yup! Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan membawa di pundaknya.

"ANAK SETAN! TURUNIN GUA BEGOO!" Yoongi berontak lengannya memukul-mukul punggung Jimin.

Dengan santai Jimin pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sempat terjadi kekacauan akibat ulah MinYoon ini. Sedangkan Yoongi yang sekarang sudah kayak korban penculikan cuma bisa nendang-nendang udara minta diturunkan. Dasar pasangan ini...

Jimin menurunkan Yoongi di taman belakang sekolah. Yoongi yang merasa sudah terbebas mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar Jimin lagi.

'Buagh!'

Jimin menahan kepalan tangan Yoongi,

"Hehe, daripada mukul gua mending kasih gua cium." Ucap Jimin, mulutnya monyong-monyong udah kayak ikan minta dikasih makan.

"HELL! MATI AJA LU SANA!"

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu.." Jimin menghentikan Yoongi yang bersiap melayangkan tinjunya lagi.

"Lu tau ini apa?" Tanya Jimin sambil menunjukan sebuah foto di ponselnya. Yoongi melihatnya dan melotot melihat foto itu.

.

.

.

?!

.

.

.

.

.

"BUAHAHAHA! GUA GAK NYANGKA LO PUNYA SEMFAK WARNA PINK!"

'Apa?!'

Jimin dengan segera menarik kembali ponselnya dan melihat sebuah gambar dirinya yang sedang berpose mengenakan uhukcelanadalemuhuk berwarna merah muda.

Mungkin jika di anime-anime wajah Jimin sudah sangat merah seperti tomat kematengan. Yoongi masih saja melanjutkam tawanya terbahak-bahak.

"L-lo bisa diem gak 'sih? Maksud gua yang ini!" Jimin kembali memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menghentikan tawanya dan menatap layar ponsel Jimin.

Mulutnya menganga lebar melihat foto itu.

"Syyyit! Kapan lo ngambil tu poto? hapus gak tuh?!" Yoongi berusaha meraih ponsel Jimin namun kalah cepat karna Jimin sudah terlebih dahulu menarik ponselnya.

"Gua bakal hapus ni poto kalo lo bersedia kencan bareng gua." Ancam Jimin menatap tajam Yoongi. Oh tidak lupa dengan senyuman iblisnya itu.

Yoongi bingung terima jangan terima jangan terima jangan...

'Terima aja deh , toh gak ada ruginya kalo gue terima.' Batin Yoongi.

"Gue bersedia, puas lo?!" Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Hehe, puas!" Chu~

Jimin mencium Yoongi tepat di bibirnya, Yoongi hanya pasrah dan menikmati ciuman pertamanya yang di ambil oleh orang yang ia benci dan suka dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya. Untuk apa? Ya oksigen lah...

"Jangan lupa janji lo buat ngapus tuh poto, gua gak suka kalo muka gua yang lagi bobok cute abiez ini diliat banyak orang." Yoongi bales ngancem Jimin dan tanpa sadar memasukan kata-kata alay bin narsis kedalam kalimatnya.

"Dengan senang hati sayang kyuuh~"

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Jimin berhasil mengajak Yoongi berkencan dengannya. Dan... ditraktir oleh sohibnya selama tiga hari tentunya.

.

Hari ke-3 Sukses

.

.

.

.

.

.

SELESAI

.

.

.

* * *

Leticia pingsan..

Jujur fic ini dibuat semata-mata hanya untuk melampiaskan kegilaan Leticia, jadi mohon maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan..

Tolong jangan pencet tombol close atau back dulu, setelah ini ada bonus cerita~

* * *

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Bonus Cerita

.

Warteg

"Gimana? Kencan bareng gua gak mainstream kayak di film-film romance kan?" Tanya Jimin sambil menuangkan air mineral kedalam gelas.

"Yah, lumayan gila juga 'sih... tapi gua suka." Yoongi tersenyum pada Jimin, lalu meneguk air mineral di gelasnya.

'_TEEEEEEEEEETTTT..'_

"Yes! Gua udah habis 20 gelas!" Teriak Yoongi dengan semangat 45 mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Yaaaa... Gua tau lo pasti bakal ketawa bahagia." Ujar Jimin menunduk dengan wajah di melas-melasin.

Yoongi nyengir.

"...Karna gua cuma bisa ngabisin 21 gelas." Jimin kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai.

Yoongi cemberut.

"Saatnya mengambil hadiah!~" Teriak Jimin dengan ceria.

Wajah Jimin perlahan semakin condong mendekati wajah Yoongi. Yoongi hanya pasrah menutup kedua matanya begitupun dengan Jimin.

Semakin dekat hingga Yoongi dapat merasakan nafas hangat Jimin di wajahnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

Kedua bibir mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan. Lalu...

'_Paats!'_

Jimin dan Yoongi secara bersamaan membuka kedua matanya lalu menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Dan berlari ke arah...

Toilet?

"Minggir nyet! Gua duluan yang masuk!" Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin yang berusaha masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Syiitt! Gue udah gak tahan, biarin gue masuk!" Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan membuka pintu toilet.

Perlu di ketahui itu adalah satu-satunya toilet disana. Yang lain penuh!

"LO DILUAR AJA SONO! MINGGIR!"

"Yah yah babay dah! LO PIKIR GUA ANJING!" Jimin berhasil masuk.

"KALO IYA KENAPA?! KELUAR GAK LU!" Yoongi menahan pintu agar tidak tertutup dan berhasil masuk juga.

"Ogah! Gua duluan yang masuk elo yang pegi sono!" Usir Jimin mendorong Yoongi keluar.

"Gue duluan!"

"Gue duluan!"

"Gue duluan!"

Mereka terus bertengkar tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Um.. permisi" Seorang mas-mas berkulit hitam dengan kumis lebat dengan berani menyela pertengkaran mereka.

"APA?!" Bentak Jimin dan Yoongi berbarengan.

Mas-mas tersebut hanya menatap mereka datar. "Daripada rebutan kenapa ndak masuk berdua saja?" Usul mas-mas bermuka ancur itu dengan logat bahasa jawanya.

Yoongi melongo.

Hening.

Jimin akhirnya membuka mulut, "Ide bagus!"

'_Brakk! Cklek!'_

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan cepat dan dikunci dari dalam.

.

.

.

"A-ahh~"

Oke, stop!

Bonus Cerita End!

* * *

Yeah, hancurlah sehancur-hancurnya...

Leticia lagi pusing-pusingnya mikirin ulangan matematika besok dan ulangan tengah semester yang bentar lagi bakal bikin Leticia setres berat.. TwT

Dan dengan dibuatnya fic gaje ini yang lumayan bisa sedikit meringankan beban Leticia dalam hal kehancuran mental psikis yang kurang stabil #Nak! semoga fic ini juga bisa semakin menghibur para readers sekalian! :v

Oke oke. Singkatnya otak Leticia udah sengklek!

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya~

.

.

#Sign Leticia


End file.
